


The Score didn't fortell this

by Amatsuuno



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: But it's cool tho, F/M, It's way too soon in the story, Luke cries, Spoilers, That haircut scene was deep, What the hell I just wanted to try writing these two losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatsuuno/pseuds/Amatsuuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could you love me... A replica?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Score didn't fortell this

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to use my graduation money (s/o to my family haha—) to buy Tales of the Abyss. Anyways I pretty much was knee-deep in hell for Luke/Tear. I'm not really much further past this part of the game actually, but I was imagining a romantic scenario between these two. I already spoiled myself on the end, and I plan to do another writing of them, but I DO want to finish the game... eventually... I mean I only got it last Wednesday....

All these fonons and what not were confusing enough. Now being told you're just a replica of another. Imagine how that'd make you feel. Everyone knew he wasn't the real thing, yet they kept this from him for years. Of course it would hurt him, right? And now suddenly, not only are you practically fake, but everyone you knew lost trust in you. 

Awakening from what seemed like a year of a mental oblivion, Luke took a breath. The channel between him and his true self was cut. He could finally be him again. But, was it too late? St. Binah could've fallen by now. "Then again... I'm just a replica. I'm not real, plus, I destroyed a city! How could I possibly end the destruction of another?!" He goes on, ranting aloud. After a moment of silence, his rage is quelled. Descending down the stairs, he then heads out the door. 

Where was he? Flowers? Indoors? A small garden of glowing flowers, indoors and surrounded by walls. Luke stepped forward out of the room, to then see Tear standing in the vast array of flowers. Words cannot compare how majestic she seemed. He almost wished the calamity would be over, maybe he could see her again like this. What a sight. He steps forward, throwing all thoughts aside. She tells him about the flowers, about the outrealm-like zone they're in. He then begs for forgiveness, only being told change takes time.

"Tear."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you still have your daggers on you?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"May I borrow one?"

Handing Luke the dagger, Tear looks at him with an almost anxious look. Why did she care? Maybe she thought he was going to hurt himself. Seeing what he's been through, it's possible.  
He cuts. A perfect cut through his hair, removing most of it's length. He turns to her, smiling.

"This is the new me. I'm moving on from my old self. I want nothing to do with Asch." He gets a warm smile from Tear. "I may not be able to change immediately, but I couldn't ask for more than this. I would like you to watch over me, Tear. I want you to know I'm trying— Trying to change."

Moments of conversation had passed. Now a dead silence. Clenching his fists, Luke looks to Tear. Before he could speak, she steps closer. Holding his head and wiping his tears. "It's okay. I believe you can do it." She smiles down at him, causing him to speak up. "Tear... I think I like— Like you." He almost exclaims, fragile voice. It was audible he'd been crying.

She blushes at his response. "Well Luke... I think I see you more highly than liking alone. I want to be by your side until the end. And then... After that as well." As if forced, Luke pulls her into a kiss. Not your friendly kiss on the cheek, but a loving, passionate kiss. He breaks it however, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She says to look, as he seemed to retreat in a way. "I- I love you." He replies, "But, I know you wouldn't want to say the same. I mean— How could you love me... A replica...?"

Tear takes him into an embrase, pushing aside the hair in her way. "I love you for you. Not for destroying the mining city, not for being a spoiled brat, and replica or not, you're still Luke, not Asch."

They kiss again, more passionate than the first. Soon Tear is layed on the ground, Luke on top kissing her. They break from their embrace once more, and lay next to eachother.

"Let's go save St. Binah."

"Together."


End file.
